


Wind Beneath My Wings

by SoccerSarah01



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTH WHIRLY ILU, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!, SO MUCH ASL & MAKINO LOVE, SO MUCH FLUFF, so many shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/pseuds/SoccerSarah01
Summary: “What day is it?"Sabo blinks.That’s…not what he expected his ‘Live in the Moment’ little brother to say.He glances outside at the rapidly darkening sky, racking his brain for the date he knows he saw just a couple days ago. “Uh…I think it’s the 21st?”“Why do you even want to know, anyway?” Ace asks simultaneously, and Luffy proceeds to ignore him and gasps in horror, looking at Sabo with something akin to panic.“Makino’s birthday is in two days!”-(Or: ASL plans for celebrating Makino's birthday and brotherly shenanigans ensue, and Makino gets the love she deserves.)
Relationships: Makino & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Makino & Portgas D. Ace, Makino & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 174
Collections: Excellent Completed Gen & Platonic Fiction, They all need a hug, We love Sabo with his memories





	Wind Beneath My Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).



> GUYS.
> 
> GUESS WHAT.
> 
> IT'S OUR FAVORITE DEMON-WRITER'S BDAY!!! WHIRLY ILY AND YOU'RE INCREDIBLE AND AMAZING AND THE BEST AND I HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER!!! Here's your present I hope you like it!!! <333333
> 
> (Everyone else reading this go read [Whirly's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70) writing. go give her some love she deserves it)
> 
> (also there are references to Whirly's fic [bear hag tiger bandit dad mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591224) in here as well as a reference to [Missmungoe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmungoe/pseuds/missmungoe) writing - go check them out!)

"Hey, is Makino our mom?"

Is Makino-

" _What_?" Ace and Sabo ask in sync, side-eyeing at their younger brother in askance from where they lay on the floor. Their legs are tangled hopelessly together, none of them knowing who owns what limb at that point, and Sabo has an elbow jutting into his side, head laying on Luffy’s chest. He can’t bring himself to move, though, feeling more warm and at home than he has in a long time.

"Is Makino our mom?" Luffy repeats, looking at them as if _they're_ the idiots for asking where that utterly random question came from.

Speaking of which…

"Where the hell did that come from? And wouldn’t it be Dadan, anyway?" Sabo asks, glancing at his little brother from the corners of his eyes. Luffy makes a face and shakes his head, and, yeah, that’s fair.

"No, it’s not Dadan, she’s like…our bear hag tiger bandit uncle or something!” Luffy exclaims, quickly sitting up. Ace snorts and Sabo snickers at Luffy’s…imaginative description, and Luffy continues, gesturing wildly, “I was just thinking-!"

"Don't hurt yourself." Ace says, deadpan, without even looking away from the ceiling.

"Mean, Ace!" Sabo snorts, sitting up to give Luffy his full attention as Luffy sticks his tongue out at Ace. "I was _thinking_ that Makino's really nice, and she gives us food, and she loves us! Does that make her our mom?"

Ace finally sits up, a contemplative frown on his face as he actually seems to consider Luffy's question. "Well," Ace begins, hesitant, "I've never really had a mom before. I guess she might be?"

Luffy spins his head around towards Sabo (without moving his torso at all - Sabo doesn't think he'll ever get used to that). "Sabo, you've had a mom, so you should know!"

"Well, I mean..." Sabo trails off.

Ace turns around fully, placing his hands on his knees and leaning towards Sabo. "You've got the most experience with parents out of all of us, Sabo," Ace says firmly, tone leaving no room for argument. "So, is she?"

Ace and Luffy look to Sabo as if he holds all the answers in the world, and he supposes he really should know the answer to this, but-

(Sabo doesn’t remember much of his own mother.

All Sabo can remember is five years of _Do this, Sabo_ , and _Sit up straighter_ , and _You got 85% on this test? Do you know how this reflects on us?_

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many days he holed himself up in his room, no matter how much he studied and cried and tried _so hard_ to be worthy of his parents’ love, all he was met with was judgement, or rules, or, on the worst days, pure, scoffing dismissal.

To Sabo, a mom is cruelty, derisive and mocking, hidden under a pastel smile and painted lips. A mom is using their kid as a front; using them as a means to show _worth,_ to show _wealth._ A mom is someone who just cares for their kid for appearance's sake - for the sake of her precious _image_.)

"No," Sabo decides. Makino – kind, caring, _loving_ , above all else – can’t be a mom.

Moms are cruelty. Makino is anything but.

Ace and Luffy accept his answer without question, collapsing back onto their backs and staring at the ceiling. "Then, what is she?" Ace asks, looking a little lost as he watches the fading colors of the sunset reflect off the wood.

(Ace has never had family, Sabo knows. Not really. Sure, he's had the Dadan family, and god knows Sabo would do anything for him, and Luffy loves him more than anything, but he's never really had that parental figure - that _guardian_ , someone to love and guide him through life.

Ace would probably like to have a mom.

(Though, Sabo's sure any mother could never replace the mother, selfless and giving, who Ace loves more than life itself and who he never got the chance to know.)

...Maybe there's something else Makino could be.)

"What about a big sister?"

Big, confused eyes focus on Sabo, and he shrinks back slightly at the matching intensity on his brothers' faces. "I mean," Sabo continues hesitantly, "I don't know much about sisters, but from what I've heard, they're supposed to be kind, and give you food when no one else will, and love you above all else, and-"

"That's Makino!" Luffy interrupts, sitting up straight and looking Sabo in the eyes. "You said kind and loving, right?"

Sabo nods slowly, and Luffy nods in turn as he repeats firmly, “Then Makino's our big sister. She's the nicest person and gives us food and she's the _best_.”

Ace and Sabo share a look, and Sabo can't think of anything to say against that.

"Does that mean we have to share _sake_ cups with her, too?" Ace asks, rare uncertainty in his frown as he stares off to the side. Sabo glances over to see their _sake_ cups, safely ensconced in a well-worn netted bag, and can't stop himself from smiling sightly.

Even the mere reminder of their vow fills Sabo with joy.

Ace, though, doesn’t seem to be feeling that way, all hunched shoulders and downcast face, sullen as he glares into the ground. Sabo frowns, looking closely at his brother as he draws his knees in tighter.

_What's got Ace all down now?_

Luffy makes a face, shaking his head vehemently. “No,” he denies firmly. Ace looks up, then, giving Luffy a confused look, but something a little like _hope_ is dawning in his expression, and-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Dumbass," Sabo says, nudging Ace and grinning with badly-hidden fondness. "Of course, we're not gonna just replace you like that. You're _our_ big brother."

Luffy, upon noticing Ace's less-than-happy disposition, stretches over, grabs onto Ace, and lets his arms recoil. Sabo laughs as Luffy tackles Ace, the motion completely startling the fear, and worry, and _Are they going to leave me?_ off of his face.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheers from where he's currently sitting on the protesting Ace's stomach. “Sharing _sake_ is for us and no one else!"

Ace coughs, and Sabo snickers at his brother’s barely-hidden smile as Ace mumbles, "Okay, okay, I get it, now will you _please_ get off my stomach, Luffy?"

Luffy rolls off, laughing, and Sabo treats Ace with an elbow to the ribs and a cheeky grin as he sits up.

"You're a dumbass if you thought you could get rid of us that easily," Sabo says, teasingly nudging Ace in the side. Something a little like awe quickly flashes across Ace’s face, but he quickly replaces it with his favored scowl, crossing his arms and desperately trying to hide his growing joy and barely-hidden smile.

Sabo gleefully notes that Ace fails.

“Whatever,” Ace mutters, laying back down and scowling at the ceiling.

(Sabo graciously does not mention that Luffy’s head is in his lap and he’s absentmindedly stroking his hair back.)

(That doesn’t stop him from snickering at his brother, though.)

Sabo collapses back down, Luffy giggling up a storm as Sabo lays his head on his chest. Sabo’s little brother is giddy, beaming smile still present and eyes bright, and Ace’s given up on fighting his joy, staring up at the ceiling with a wondrous smile. Sabo smiles softly, throwing his legs over Ace’s and twining his fingers with Luffy’s.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever feel more at peace than he does now, encompassed by the love of his brothers and surrounded by _home_.

He closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

“Wait!” Luffy exclaims, sitting up abruptly yet again, dumping Sabo on the ground.

Well. _Tries_ to, at least.

“ _What_?!” Ace and Sabo say exasperatedly, giving Luffy identical grumpy stares. They had literally _just_ settled down to sleep, what could have Luffy looking at them this urgently?

 _Okay, actually, Luffy loves waking us up with random stuff all the time, so this really shouldn’t surprise me,_ Sabo reconsiders.

“What day is it?”

Sabo blinks.

That’s…not what he expected his ‘Live in the Moment’ little brother to say.

He glances outside at the rapidly darkening sky, racking his brain for the date he _knows_ he saw just a couple days ago. “Uh…I think it’s the 21st?”

“Why do you even want to know, anyway?” Ace asks simultaneously, and Luffy proceeds to ignore him and gasps in horror, looking at Sabo with something akin to panic.

“Makino’s birthday is in two days!”

Ace and Sabo share a shocked look, before looking back at their brother. “You…actually remember her birthday?” Ace asks disbelievingly.

Luffy gives them a look like they’re stupid, and says, as if it were obvious, “Of course I do! It’s Makino!”

(Luffy’s always talked about Makino, even before Sabo met her the first time – how she’s the kindest person, and funniest, and always gives the best food, and, okay, yeah, Sabo can see how Luffy would remember this for her.

There _is_ a reason they all consider her to be like a big sister to them, after all.)

“Okay,” Sabo says slowly, sitting up once again (and mourning the fact that he’s almost definitely going to get no sleep tonight). He levels a look at his younger brother. “What do you normally do for her?”

Luffy frowns thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowing, and Sabo snickers quietly at the look of almost-pain that flickers across his face.

His little brother does _not_ like thinking.

At all.

(Neither does Ace, for that matter.

It’s a wonder Sabo has any sanity left, having these two dumbasses as his brothers.)

(Yes, he loves them.

Yes, they’re _still_ utter dumbasses.)

Luffy perks up, then, saying brightly, “Oh, yeah! I would get her flowers! Because they’re pretty, and Makino’s pretty!”

“Alright,” Sabo says consideringly, resting his head in his palm. “There’s plenty of places to find flowers, so that would work…maybe we could make her a card, too?”

Ace makes a face, but nods reluctantly at Luffy’s exclamation of, “Yeah, we should!”

“We should also throw her a party!” Luffy says excitedly, but Ace and Sabo share a look before shaking their heads in unison. Luffy pouts.

“Luffy, we don’t have the time to set up a party,” Sabo says exasperatedly, though he can’t keep the fondness from threading through his voice at Luffy’s dejected nod.

(His little brother is so _cute_.)

“Can we at least make her a banner or something?” Luffy asks petulantly, and Sabo has a denial on the tip of his tongue when Ace cuts in.

“Why not?” Sabo and Luffy both turn towards him, Sabo’s frown contrasting Luffy’s excited grin. Ace continues, grinning, “There are sure to be some large strips of cloth in Grey Terminal, and we already have some paint left over from making our flag. Plus, I don’t think we’ve ever visited _her_ , so I’m sure she would like it if we came.”

Luffy lets out a cheer, and Sabo grins at the faint pride shining on Ace’s face as he looks at their younger brother.

(Ace rarely shows Luffy softness – which doesn’t make a huge difference; Luffy understands how Ace shows affection, perhaps better than anyone.

But, these little gestures, giving Luffy his favorite meat for dinner (even if he grumbles as he does so), making sure he stays happy, fulfilling his little, seemingly insignificant wishes – Ace’s love for Luffy really shines, in those moments.

Sabo smiles, a soft, small thing.

He loves his brothers so, so much.)

“Now that that’s settled,” Ace flops back and levels the two of them with a not-as-annoyed-as-Ace-would-probably-like glare. “Can we _please_ go to sleep?”

Luffy giggles and nods, flinging himself on top of Ace, drawing a startled _oof_ from the older. Sabo shakes his head fondly, laying his head back onto Luffy’s chest after Luffy turns over and pillows his head on Ace’s chest. He waits for Luffy to settle down, before closing his eyes.

Soothed by the steady breathing of his older brother, resting by his ear, and his younger brother, soft, joyful giggles vibrating against the back of Sabo’s head, Sabo lets the darkness overtake him.

It’s the most peaceful sleep he’s had in ages.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy pounding on the door.

There’s heavy pounding on Dadan’s door, and the sun hasn’t even risen yet, and _why_ is her life like this?

Dadan forces herself out of bed, because _someone_ has to answer the door and shut up the people outside, and it sure as hell isn’t going to be her men. They’re still sound asleep, the bastards.

She opens the door, and instantly groans.

“What the hell do you brats want this early?”

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy – aka the banes of her existence – look up at her innocently (well, Luffy does – Ace has his favorite scowl on his face and Sabo just looks _tired_.)

“Dadan, we need paper!” Luffy chirps, and does not elaborate.

Helpful.

“Elaborate,” Dadan says, rubbing her face and very much not wanting to be awake right now.

Sabo, looking like he’d rather be in bed than be here (which is really, truly relatable to Dadan), says, “We wanna make a card for Makino for her birthday, and you’re our best bet for finding paper.”

Dadan sighs, fondness threading its way through it even as she tries to keep a scowl on her face, and says, “Well, come on in, then.” And, because if she has to be awake, her family does too, she doesn’t stop Luffy from cheering and Ace from scolding him as she leads them inside.

She makes her way over to the small cabinet in the back and pulls out one of the very few sheets of paper that she has – most would assume she doesn’t have any, but her men are _very_ forgetful, so whenever she sends them to do something, she always has to give a list (except Dogra and Magra – they’re the only thing between her and insanity). It’s a pain, sometimes.

(She still loves them.)

“Brats, c’mere,” she tosses over her shoulder, turning and shifting over to the small table they have off to the side. She places the paper on it, and the three boys appear on either side of her, peering up and onto the table.

She hands them each a pen, says, “Go wild, brats,” and they immediately crowd around the table, squabbling and bickering over who gets to write what.

Dadan sighs as it immediately devolves into a vicious elbowing and biting battle.

Ace wins the impromptu battle, shoving Sabo onto the floor, who squawks unattractively. Ace stuffs a hand in Luffy’s face to keep him away and readies his pen with his other hand, but, then, hesitates. “I don’t…” he begins, trailing off, and Sabo’s glare fades into a look of confusion from his place on the floor, before his expression clears and realization shines in his eyes.

“You never learned how to write, did you?”

Ace glares at the ground, muttering, “Not really – Dadan taught me a little, but not much.” He then crosses his arms, and says petulantly, “It can’t be that hard, can it?” Before Dadan can do anything, Sabo shakes his head, a small smile peeking through as he pushes himself up off the ground and sits down.

“Come here,” he says, not giving Ace a choice and pulling him over. Dadan snorts at Ace’s indignant protest.

“Hey!”

Sabo ignores Ace’s protests and forces him to sit next to him. “What do you want to say?”

“I can do it my _self-_ ”

“Do you want Makino to actually be able to read it?” Sabo asks, unimpressed.

Ace glares at his brother before reluctantly growling, “Fine.” He starts mumbling what he wants written, and Dadan smiles unwillingly at the blush slowly spreading down her brat’s cheeks.

As Sabo writes, indulgently adding in Luffy’s interjections and taking down every word Ace says (though not without a healthy dose of teasing mixed in), Dadan slowly backs away, letting her boys bicker among themselves.

(Ace’s sitting cross-armed, looking grumpily at the floor, obviously not happy to have to rely on Sabo to write for him, but his lips are turned up into a small, pleased smile despite his apparent annoyance.

Ever since Ace met Luffy; ever since she started hearing about Sabo more, Ace’s been…happier. He’s always been angry, been _hurt_ , and Dadan admittedly didn’t do much to help him.

(She’s not a mother. She doesn’t nurture, doesn’t comfort, doesn’t _raise_ the child she’s known from birth.

She simply keeps him alive.)

Now, Ace smiles, and laughs, and is _brighter_ than he’s ever been before. He’s still a grumpy little shit, that’ll never change, but now he allows himself to actually _live_ , not just survive, for the first time.

Dadan’s glad.

Even if she rarely nurtures her brats, she still likes to see them happy.

Especially the one who’s known nothing but darkness for the longest time.)

Dadan snorts as Luffy tackles Sabo, wrestling the pen away from him and scribbling a quick drawing of…Makino and the brats, Dadan thinks? She can’t really tell, but there’s a vaguely human-shaped blob next to three smaller blobs, so she thinks that’s a fair assumption.

Ace then insists on adding something of his own, as well, and Dadan sends a quick mental apology to Makino for the mess her card has become.

(Then again, Dadan still (secretly) treasures the mess of a card her brats had made for her all those months ago, so Makino may not mind, after all.)

(Makino loves those boys. Dadan knows she won’t mind.)

They finish, and, without so much of a thanks thrown over their shoulders, dash out of the door, chattering and yelling amongst themselves. Dadan just sighs, not bothering to hide a fond smile as her family grunts and complains at the noise.

(She saw them cracking their eyes open and watching the brats earlier on, not complaining one bit. She knows they’re not nearly as annoyed as they appear.)

She scoops up the pens laying strewn around, puts them away, and tries not to feel wistful about the life she didn’t nurture as much as she could have.

They’re happy.

 _He’s_ happy.

That’s all she needs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Yay!”

Ace jumps as Luffy grabs onto his hand. His little brother is skipping, beaming smile on his face as he drags him and Sabo faster through the wood.

Sabo smiles slightly, saying, “You this excited about going to Grey Terminal, Luffy?”

Luffy shakes his head, and before Ace can do more than furrow his brow in confusion, Luffy exclaims, “I’m excited to be with Ace and Sabo!”

Ace _flushes_ , heat rising in his cheeks unwillingly, and Luffy obliviously continues on, skipping ahead of them and laughing in glee as he spots a beetle on a stump nearby. Sabo shifts so that he’s closer to Ace, brushing his arm against Ace’s and looking ahead at their little brother.

Sabo says, smiling softly, “He’s really good at making us feel wanted, huh?”

Warmth is rising in Ace’s chest and awe is brightening his eyes, and Ace lets himself smile, a small, wondrous thing. “Yeah,” Ace whispers, looking at their little ball of sunshine, playing with a beetle in front of him. He’s smiling brightly, laughing as the beetle climbs up onto his hand.

As fond as he’s ever been, Ace says, “Yeah, he is.”

Sabo chuckles beside him, and Ace snaps his head over to him. “Don’t mock me,” he growls, and Sabo laughs, obviously not taking him seriously at all.

“I’m not, I’m not,” Sabo says, still chuckling. Ace gives him a suspicious glare and turns to grab Luffy so they can actually do what they set out to do.

(He misses the utterly _fond_ smile Sabo gives their backs, watching as Luffy absentmindedly grabs at Ace’s hand once he arrives, and Ace immediately turning his hand, letting their fingers intertwine.)

Ace says, tugging lightly on Luffy’s hand, “Luffy, c’mon, we need to go get the flowers and banner. You still want to give those to Makino, right?”

Luffy gasps, instantly dropping the beetle in his hand and standing up. He starts impatiently pulling Ace forward, as if he weren’t the one who caused the delay in the first place. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, let’s go!” Luffy says incessantly, and Ace sighs and shares an exasperated look with Sabo before following, shoulder bumping Luffy as he reaches his side again.

Luffy swings their hands back and forth, chattering up a storm, and Ace tries to fight down the warmth rising in his chest at his little brother’s simple, happy action.

It takes some time to make their way through the forest, but eventually one of their favorite clearings, the one they know is filled with flowers of _all_ different colors and shapes, comes into view, and Luffy dashes ahead, whooping in glee.

“Look!” Luffy laughs. “It’s so colorful!”

Sabo smiles beside Ace, and says, utterly fond, “All the flowers are in full bloom, Luffy, so yes, they’re colorful.”

They break into the clearing, and Ace takes a moment to stop and look around, the beauty leaving even him in awe for a moment.

True to their expectations, there are flowers _everywhere_. All sorts of colors, blues and pinks and purples and yellows – all have their own flowers, and shapes, and sizes, and they all come together into a beautiful display of pure color. It’s been one of Ace’s favorite places to come and think for as long as he can remember, only being beaten out by their cliff.

Very little beats the pure freedom of the ocean, after all.

“Do you think Makino would like these?” Luffy asks, beaming, fists already tight around a mishmash of as many flowers as he could find.

Ace allows himself a moment of softness, and ruffles Luffy’s hair, grinning at him. “I’m sure she’ll love them, Luffy.”

Luffy _beams_ up at him before skipping off, and Ace watches his little brother crouch in front of another bunch of flowers, laughing happily and picking another bunch of them.

Ace has a sudden thought of, _how did I live without you_?

His life had been so _bleak_ before Luffy – Sabo had helped, of course, Makino had done what she could when she visited, Dadan had…been there, he guesses, but Luffy just brightens _everything_. He makes a life that seemed so dark, so _lonely_ , so much happier.

And, Sabo’s happier, too. Ace feels like he can finally let himself be _himself_ around Sabo – he trusts Sabo with his life, he almost always has, but Ace hasn’t been able to just let himself…be, for the longest time.

Now, he can.

Ace doesn’t know what he would do without Luffy, without Sabo. Without their brotherhood.

“Ace, look! Makino’ll love these!” Luffy laughs happily at Ace’s nod before going back to the flowers, and Ace watches him with a soft smile.

Ace’s relationship with Makino, too, has changed.

As long as Ace can remember, Makino’s been there. She hasn’t been a constant presence. Ace hadn’t understood why, not really, and it had hurt, more than he’s willing to admit.

(Yet another person who didn’t find Ace worth staying for.)

So, he had tried to lock her out. No matter how kind she had been, no matter what clothes, or food, or toys she had managed to find and bring, he had ignored her and gone on his day. Yet, she had kept coming.

He didn’t understand why.

(He still doesn’t.)

But, now that Luffy’s come, Ace’s…freer. He’s allowed to be happier, and act more like what he can imagine normal kids are like.

(Normal kids, not devil children, sins, blots on the world-)

Ace’s happier, and so he’s finally allowed Makino into his heart, and it’s…nice. He doesn’t quite know why he never let her in before, even if she doesn’t stay. She’s always been one of the only ones (the first, really) to treat him not as a brat, as a devil, but just _Ace_. He’s just a kid to her.

It means more to him than she will ever know.

(Having an older role-model-like figure in his life, an older _sister_ , if Sabo is to be believed – it’s better than Ace could’ve ever imagined.)

“Ace, you gonna pick any?” Sabo calls out, and Ace shakes himself from his memories, striding determinedly towards the flower patches that line the edges of the clearing.

He can’t change his past of rejection and cruelty.

But, he can make it up to her by bringing her the best damn flowers she’ll have ever seen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“You both done?”

Ace glances up at Sabo’s voice before looking back down, tongue sticking out in concentration as he considers the two flowers in his hand.

(They’re just flowers, why does he _care_ so much-

No. It’s Makino. She deserves the best.

Even if Ace doesn’t quite understand what’s so good about them.

They’re just _flowers_.)

He glares at the flowers before finally choosing the one on the right – the petals are _slightly_ brighter – and stuffs it into the bouquet he’s been working on and walking towards his brother. “Yeah,” he responds. He then calls out, “Hey, Luffy, hurry up! We still need to find a banner!”

Luffy, who had somehow ended up half-buried in ripped-up flowers, perks up. “Yeah!” He says, beaming, skipping over to them, arms wrapped around what must be hundreds of flowers. Some fall out at every step, and Ace snickers at Luffy’s strained look as he tries to prevent even a single flower from escaping.

“Luffy, you do realize that you can’t possibly carry all of those through Grey Terminal with you, don’t you?” Ace says dryly, crossing his arms and giving Luffy a deadpan look.

Luffy pouts. “But Makino deserves all of these!”

Ace rolls his eyes and is about to tease their little brother (like he deserves) when Sabo interjects, “Luffy, if bring too many, they’re just going to end up crushed or lost. And you don’t want that, do you?”

Luffy’s pout deepens, and Ace snorts at the look of deep concentration that appears on his little brother’s face. Luffy eventually nods, forlornly dropping the majority of the flowers back into the flowerbeds and trudging back over to Ace and Sabo. He looks absolutely _devastated_ , looking longingly over his shoulder at the abandoned flowers.

Ace shares a look with Sabo before sighing, slinging an arm over Luffy’s shoulder and giving him a noogie with his free hand. “That frown looks stupid on you,” Ace teases, snickering at Luffy’s offended cries as he tries to get free of Ace.

Like hell he’d be able to get free.

Big brothers reign supreme when it comes to giving noogies.

Ace finally lets go after a few moments of Luffy’s struggling, smirking at his now scowling little brother. He’s clutching the top of his head, flowers clutched in hand still and fierce glare aimed at Ace.

(His sad, devastated frown is gone.

Mission successful.)

“What was that for?!” Luffy whines, and Ace’s shrug and cocky grin don’t seem to be enough of an answer, given how Luffy growls and, making sure to place his flowers down gently on the ground, tackles Ace.

Sucks for him. Ace’s never lost a wrestling match against his little brother, and he’s not planning on starting now.

Ace faintly notices Sabo sighing as they roll across the ground, but doesn’t care, his lips twisted into a victorious smirk as he flips Luffy over, and sits on his back. “Won’t you ever learn that you’ll never beat me at wrestling?” Ace taunts, making himself comfortable on Luffy’s back.

Luffy twists his head around _far_ more than should be allowed, but Devil Fruits are bullshit, so. “I will! When I’m ten I’ll kick both your asses!”

“We’ll be thirteen then, genius.”

“I’ll still beat you!”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will!” Luffy actually punches the ground, looking defiantly up at Ace, and Ace doesn’t even try to suppress his dismissive snort.

“No, you _won’t_.”

“Yes, I _will_ -!”

“Okay,” Sabo interjects, tugging Ace off of Luffy and giving them a deadpan stare. “Not that it isn’t fun watching you two complete dumbasses go at it, but we have shit to do, don’t we?”

Ace and Luffy share a final glare before Ace starts storming off in the direction of Grey Terminal. He throws over his shoulder, “Yeah, we do, so you guys coming?” Sabo lets out an annoyed huff before scooping up the flowers that somehow remained uncrushed in the commotion and falling into step next to him. Luffy forces his way between them, snagging their free hands and pulling them along.

Ace and Sabo share a look over their little brother’s head and sigh in sync, trying (and failing) to ignore their fondness, and indulge him.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the Terminal, the familiar all-encompassing stench heralding their arrival. The soft leaves make a sharp transition to mountains of trash, rot, and glass, and Ace starts picking his way across with all the confidence of someone who’s called this their hunting grounds since they were five. Sabo easily matches him. Luffy trails a bit further behind, but Ace isn’t worried.

(He may tease the hell out of his little brother, but Ace knows Luffy’s strong enough to handle this, at least.)

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time for them to find a banner that’s good enough for their purposes. It’s about as long as they are tall (when stacked together, anyway), and is a sturdy, black material that won’t fall apart as they try to paint on it.

“I think this is it,” Sabo murmurs, looking over the banner with a critical eye. Ace nods, pinching the material between his fingers and rubbing it consideringly, before grinning.

“Yeah, this’ll work.”

Satisfied, Ace calls out, “Hey, Luffy, we found one! Let’s head back so we can paint it!”

A faint call rings out in response, and Ace snickers as he sees Luffy crouched some distance away, looking for something. Ace draws up next to him, absently stepping around a big, broken glass bottle, and asks, “What’re you looking for, Luffy?”

“A telescope!” Luffy exclaims, not looking up from the pile he’s glaring a hole into. Sabo chuckles fondly as he comes up on Luffy’s other side, ruffling their little brother’s hair.

“I don’t think glaring at the pile is going to reveal anything to you, Luffy,” Sabo says amusedly. Ace snorts and turns, keeping an ear on their conversation as he starts picking his way back to the forest.

Luffy says petulantly, “But I really wanted a telescope.”

A soft chuckle. “How about this,” Sabo suggests. “Next time we come here, I’ll find you a telescope.”

An excited gasp makes Ace smile despite himself as he keeps listening in. “Promise?!”

“Promise.” A glance over his shoulder reveals Sabo’s fond grin as he ruffles Luffy’s hair.

Luffy laughs delightedly, and Ace turns fully away, trying to hide his budding grin at Luffy’s happiness.

It doesn’t last for long, though.

Luffy _screams_ , and Ace jerks his head back, panic flaring as he sees his little brother collapsed on the ground, clutching his foot, gasping sobs ripping themselves from his chest.

Sabo immediately crouches down next to him, gently shushing Luffy as he carefully but firmly pulls Luffy’s hands from his foot, staying calm and composed – the antithesis of what Luffy is at the moment, all hunched shoulders and choked-off whimpers.

Ace sprints over, dropping down on Luffy’s other side and recoiling as he sees the giant cut on the sole of his little brother’s foot. Blood pours out even as Sabo applies pressure, ripped-off piece of cloth from the banner the best they have to stop the bleeding. Luffy whimpers, tears welling up and coursing down his cheeks, and Ace doesn’t think he’s heard a sound worse than his little brother, sobbing and in horrible pain.

“What the hell happened?” Ace whispers harshly, and Sabo glances to the side, and Ace follows his gaze and winces as he sees a large, sharp piece of broken-off bottle, tossed aside and coated in red. Luffy lets out a gasp as Sabo presses harder, the reassurance Sabo murmurs not helping as Luffy clenches his hands, trying desperately to hide his pain.

(Ace feels he should be more annoyed by Luffy’s reaction – it’s just a _cut_ , after all, it can’t be that bad – but something about his little brother’s shuddering breaths as he tries to keep his sobs _inside_ ; the tears that are welling up despite Luffy’s best efforts; the way his eyes are scrunched tight against the pain – causes Ace’s heart to _clench_.)

Ace shifts so that he’s sitting next to Luffy, and, haltingly, hesitantly, wraps an arm around his little brother’s shoulders.

(He’s never been good at being comforting – never cared to be, really. He’s never had anyone to comfort, Sabo being able to take care of himself and not being the type to want much comfort in the first place.

Luffy, though – he _craves_ it. He might try to hide his desperate desire for it, but Ace’s noticed that whenever Luffy’s hurting, Sabo’s always there, ready with a gentle arm around his shoulders and comforting words murmured in his ears. It always seems to help Luffy calm down, at least a little bit.

Ace isn’t good at words, but maybe…maybe he can do this much, at least.)

As soon as Ace makes contact, Luffy just _slumps_ , leaning into Ace’s side. His face relaxes, as if the simple arm of Ace’s around his shoulders is enough to rid him of all the pain (though the tenseness in Luffy’s shoulders says differently).

Then, Luffy nuzzles closer to Ace, leaning his head on his shoulder and throwing an arm around Ace’s chest. Ace freezes, instinctively about to pull away when he sees the small smile on Luffy’s face even as his brows furrow in pain; sees the slight, fond, grin on Sabo’s face as he finishes tying the cloth around Luffy’s foot.

Luffy’s happier, now, even if he’s still sniffling somewhat at the pain.

(He actually did something right.)

So, Ace pulls his little brother closer, clutching tighter at small shoulders, and tries to ignore the warmth rising in his chest.

“It’s not too bad,” Sabo decides, ripping Ace out of his thoughts, thumb tracing reassuring circles into Luffy’s ankle. Ace lets out a small sigh of relief, but hides it immediately, shaking Luffy’s shoulders slightly.

“See, Luffy, you’re fine. Shake it off.” Even to his own ears, he sounds _much_ less strict than he’d prefer, relief more prevalent than anything, and the fondly exasperated look Sabo graces him with just proves that his attempt at keeping the warmth out of his tone failed. Luffy giggles wetly, and Ace sighs, ruffling his little brother’s hair and looking over at Sabo.

“We should head back. We’ve got what we need, and it’s gonna get dark soon.” Then, eyeing his little brother and his hesitation to move, blood still sluggishly bleeding into the cloth Sabo tied firmly around his foot, Ace sighs and rises. He slowly withdraws from Luffy and turns his back, glancing over his shoulder. “Sabo, help him up onto my shoulders.”

Luffy _lights up_ , gasping in excitement, and Sabo – with a fond smile that makes heat rush through Ace’s cheeks – helps Luffy up onto one leg. Ace crouches down and Sabo lifts Luffy up with ease. Luffy, now settled comfortably onto Ace’s shoulders, grips onto his hair. Ace grabs onto Luffy’s feet, making sure to keep the cloth pressed against the sole of his foot.

It's a little bit awkward; they're wobbly and Ace almost trips over pipes and roots way too many times on the way home, but, feeling Luffy's hands in his hair, excitedly pointing this way and that, cut in his foot forgotten; feeling Sabo's hand on his back, absently guiding him around stuff even as he laughs at Luffy's exclamations and Ace's grumbles that are, unwillingly, more fond than anything, it feels…nice.

Ace smiles, letting his brothers’ happiness and the feeling of having them with him encompass him.

It feels like home.

(He’s never going to let this go.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

(Making the banner is much like making their flag – messy, unorganized, and downright chaotic.

Not because the painting is hard, though.

No, the real challenge is keeping Luffy from committing crimes against art, and Ace from messing up staying in the lines because he _never_ did coloring books as a kid like Sabo did, yet somehow still thinks he’s better at painting than Sabo.

After one too many moments of Ace stealing the brush and making all _sorts_ of horrible errors, Sabo pins him down and sits on him as he finishes the painting, ignoring Ace’s growled complaints.

At least Luffy stays away when Sabo gives him something else to focus on (in this case, looking up at the stars and notifying them of any shooting star that shoots by).

It takes time, but Sabo succeeds once again, indulgently adding in Ace and Luffy’s ~~suggestions~~ demands. Their final product is something that has them all smiling, Luffy laughing in glee as they look at it.

They put it aside to dry, go to sleep, and Sabo’s last thought is of excitement for the next day.

Sabo hopes Makino will love everything.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys, guys, guys, get up, get up, get _up_!”

Sabo groans, being forcefully brought to wakefulness, his little brother's face uncomfortably close to his when he opens his eyes.

Luffy beams once Sabo’s eyes meet his and moves onto Ace, gleefully launching himself on top of him. Ace's eyes shoot open, and Sabo snickers at his mild panic before his eyes land on Luffy. He scowls, then, saying, “What the hell, Luffy?!”

“We need to go!” Luffy, way too energetic for how early it is, says. “Makino wakes up really early, so we need to beat her!”

Sabo sighs, sitting up and mumbling to Ace, “We did say we’d surprise her.” Ace grumbles but sits up as well, shoving Luffy off of him. Luffy just giggles, standing up. His lips twist into a grimace as soon as he puts weight on his injured foot, though, shifting immediately to his other foot. Sabo frowns, concerned.

“You alright, Lu?”

Luffy nods, obviously trying for his normal bright smile, but only manages a wince of pain as he tentatively puts weight onto his foot again. Sabo sighs exasperatedly.

 _Why_ do his brothers always have to act tough through pain without having any reason to?

“Luffy, sit down. I'll give you a piggy-back ride to Windmill.”

Luffy brightens up immediately and plops back down, looking at Sabo expectantly.

“You’re too soft on him,” Ace mutters from beside him, rubbing his eyes.

“Says you, Mr. Gave-Luffy-A-Shoulder-Ride-Home-Literally- _Yesterday_.”

Ace flushes, and mutters, “Shut up.” He doesn’t have a response beyond that, though, so Sabo takes it as his victory. Ace grunts, then, forcing himself up. “May as well go now since we’re awake,” Ace sends an annoyed look at Luffy, but, of course, Luffy just beams in response.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

And so they do, Luffy hanging off Sabo’s back like his namesake and Ace walking alongside them, banner slung over his shoulders and flowers clutched in his hands. Tiredness weighs down Sabo’s limbs and hits Sabo in earnest about halfway through – his lack of sleep getting to him, apparently.

(He’s gotten, like, 8 hours of sleep the past two days combined, okay, it’s understandable.)

The trek down the mountain takes longer than normal – possibly due to Sabo’s exhaustion plus Luffy’s weight and Ace’s seemingly-lingering grogginess, but they make it down just as the sun’s starting to peak over the horizon, making their way over to the best chance they have at getting into Makino’s bar.

Ace looks at the door skeptically before turning to face Sabo.

“Will he _really_ help us?”

“Well, we don’t really have a choice, do we? Now shut up and knock.”

Ace gives Sabo a look, but then sighs in acceptance and starts knocking impatiently on the door to the Mayor’s house. It is, once again, way too early for any sane person to be awake, but his brothers (and himself, he guesses) have never been sane anyway, so.

Unfortunately, it seems the mayor is indeed sane, so it takes a few minutes of Ace knocking incessantly, Luffy whining, and Sabo amusedly responding to his brothers’ complaints that they Mayor’s taking way too long before there’s any motion.

And then, the door opens, and they are met with the fierce glare of the Mayor.

“What,” Woop Slap whispers harshly, “Are you troublemakers doing here…at _six am_?!” He’s still in his pajamas, his eyes are hooded, his hair is a mess, and this is the least put-together Sabo’s ever seen him.

If he weren’t so _tired_ , he’d probably appreciate it a lot more.

“Mayor!” Luffy says brightly, like the morning child that he is. “We want to break into Makino’s bar and decorate it!”

Woop Slap says, "Why the _hell_ -" and then he pauses, taking in the banner slung over Ace's shoulder and the flowers held in Luffy and Sabo's hands. He sighs, then, and Sabo smirks as his face softens, just a little bit.

"You brats are doing this for her birthday, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Luffy says, beaming. "So we need your help getting into the bar to set up!"

Woop Slap sighs yet again, and grunts, "Fine." Luffy whoops and Ace and Sabo grin as Woop Slap grabs his key ring and walks out the door, yawning. Luffy chatters excitedly about what they’re going to do in her bar from his perch on Sabo’s back, and Woop Slap sends a look over his shoulder at him.

"You brats need to be quiet - she lives right next door, and you wouldn't want to wake her, would you?"

Luffy clams up immediately, sucking his lips in, and Sabo stifles a snicker at his immediate, uncharacteristic, compliance.

Woop Slap grumbles something about, “Damn troublemakers, never letting me have peace for a _second_ ,” as they walk towards Makino’s. Sabo snorts, and Ace snickers.

“Okay,” Woop Slap says, turning around and putting one hand on his hips as he looks down at them. “You brats better not break anything, or I _swear_ that I will make you regret it.” Sabo glances over to see Ace and Luffy look bored, staring at the door, clearly not paying attention. Woop Slap sighs frustratedly and adds, “Or I’ll call your Grandfather.”

Sabo snaps his head over and immediately nods, and sees Luffy and Ace jerk their heads over and nod vigorously in agreement, fear plastered on all of their faces. Woop Slap glares at them for a moment longer, but then nods in satisfaction and turns towards the door. He lets them in, and Luffy immediately squirms off of Sabo’s back and bolts in, ignoring his limp, scanning the familiar tucked-in chairs and wiped-down tables with a massive smile.

Sabo and Ace follow in after, and Sabo surveys the bar before clapping his hands together. “Okay!” Sabo says, matching his brothers’ excited grins. “Let’s get started!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It’s quiet.

Makino yawns, enjoying the soft, soothing breeze, it gently brushing her hair back as she walks towards Party’s Bar. There’s something peaceful about it, the cool air a welcome familiarity in the early hours of the morning.

“Good morning, Makino!”

Makino smiles and waves as she arrives at the bar, humming as she unlocks the door, and pushes it open.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKINO!”

Stopping in her tracks, Makino feels her mouth drop in shock.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all stand on top of the bar (well, Luffy sits perched on Ace’s shoulders, which would be a _lot_ more concerning if Luffy weren’t rubber), hands held high and grinning widely. There’s a banner hanging on the counter, held precariously in place by a couple of jars and one of Makino’s knives.

The banner reads, “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKINO!!!!!_ ” and Makino smiles at the many exclamation points, the last few having clearly been added on by small, enthusiastic hands after the fact. There are little doodles decorating everywhere possible, and Makino feels tears prick at the backs of her eyes at the little hearts the coat every free inch of the banner.

She then notices the flowers clutched in each of their hands, and a knot forms in her throat.

Oh, she _loves_ these boys.

She looks up at them, and their smiles have dimmed a little bit. Makino realizes belatedly that she’s just been standing there, silent and gaping, for far too long. She finally allows a smile, soft and joyful, to show on her face, and Luffy immediately _beams_ , squirming on Ace’s shoulders.

“Put me down, put me _down_!”

“Alright, alright,” Ace grumbles, gripping Luffy’s waist and lifting him with ease, placing him down more gently than Makino’s ever seen him do. “It’s not like you’re the one who demanded to be picked up, or anything,” Ace mumbles under his breath, and Makino laughs gently, kneeling down as Luffy barrels into her.

Luffy wraps his arms around her and grins up at her, saying brightly, “Happy birthday, Makino!”

Makino smiles, infinitely fond as she hugs him close. “Thank you, Luffy.” Luffy laughs, utterly delighted, and leans back slightly, holding out the flowers in his hand.

“These’re for you!” He exclaims, holding them uncomfortably close to her face. “They’re pretty, and you’re pretty! They’re perfect!”

“How sweet, Luffy, thank you,” Makino says, cheeks beginning to hurt from her wide smile, taking the flowers gently from Luffy’s hand. Luffy beams up at her, and she pulls him closer, looking up at the older two brothers and holds her free arm out. “Well, come on in, boys.” Her smile softens as Ace and Sabo’s eyes widen.

Sabo grins eagerly, saying, “Happy birthday,” before tucking himself under her right arm, grin curving against Makino’s ribs.

“Thank you, Sabo,” Makino responds, smile widening, wrapping her arm more firmly around Sabo’s small shoulders.

Ace hesitates just a bit too long, and Luffy’s arm shoots out and grabs him. Ace yelps as he’s dragged into the hug, letting out a grunt as he faceplants into Makino’s chest. Makino laughs, shifting so that she can hold both Ace and Luffy with her left arm, and Ace stiffly remains, a brilliant blush spreading across his cheeks as he reluctantly lets her hold him.

Slowly, he relaxes, and Makino feels her grin soften as he sinks into her more and more. “Happy birthday,” he mutters, and Makino laughs softly and runs a gentle hand over his hair.

“Thank you, Ace.”

They just remain there, for just a moment, before Luffy gasps loudly, exclaiming, “We have something else!” He jumps up, elbowing Ace in the side and Makino in the gut, causing the two of them to let out twin grunts. Luffy hurries to the counter, moving with a slight limp that has Makino frowning in worry. His beaming grin as he turns and skips back alleviates some of her worry, though, and when Luffy stuffs something in her face she forgets about it completely.

“We made this for you!” He says brightly.

She leans back, and feels her heart warm at the sight of what is no doubt a birthday card, careful handwriting etching the front with “ _Happy Birthday, Makino!_ ”

“Boys…” she trails off, smiling, feeling all sorts of fondness and softness, and takes the card. The doodles on the inside cover make her snort, though she tries to hide it with a cough. They depict her with her favorite boys, and though the shapes themselves are unrecognizable, the sentiment is loud and clear. She ruffles Luffy’s hair, slipping her hand under his hat, startling a bright giggle from the young boy.

Her eyes shift towards the left page, and her smile grows as she reads the thanks, and well wishes, and pure happiness emanating from the page. Sabo and Ace’s careful handwriting – Ace’s messy, but full of care and concentration – and Luffy’s joyful scribbles making her full-out grin. Her eyes catch on the last sentence, then, and she softens, rereading it before looking up.

“‘Thanks for being the best big sister’?” Makino recites, quirking an eyebrow at the boys in front of her. Luffy just beams up at her innocently, while Sabo stares at the ground, scuffing his feet and Ace looks to the side, chewing on his lower lip.

“Yeah! Isn’t it _perfect_?!” Luffy asks excitedly. Makino catches at Sabo’s hesitant glance up; the hope that she sees flash in Ace’s eyes at his quick peek before he looks away from her again, and feels her heart warm. She pulls Luffy further up into her lap, reaches up and takes one of Ace and Sabo’s hands in each of hers, drawing their attention, and smiles warmly.

“I’ve always wanted little brothers,” Makino says, fondness all she knows. Sabo _lights up_ , and Ace jerks his head up, eyes widening in slight disbelief as he meets her own. Makino softens her smile, sincerity shining in her eyes, and Ace looks away with a slight blush as Sabo comes close again, seeking her hug.

(Ace follows Sabo in, tentative, but much less stiff than earlier.)

They just sit, for a while, Makino holding her little brothers close. Luffy eventually pulls back, giving her a smile as bright as the sun before standing up, running over to the counter. He yells, “You should make a cake! It’s your birthday, we need cake!”

Sabo sighs, but Makino catches a glimpse of a reluctant smile as he shakes his head, withdrawing from Makino and making his way towards Luffy. Makino keeps an ear on Sabo’s fond scolding and Luffy’s petulant whines and turns her attention to Ace, pulled back but still kneeling in front of her, staring at the ground, playing with the hem of his shorts.

“Ace?” She asks gently, and Ace peeks through his shaggy locks at her before looking back at the ground. His hands curl around his knees, gripping tightly.

“I-” Ace begins haltingly, cutting off, chewing on his lower lip. Makino waits patiently for him to get his thoughts together. “I- you’ve always…been here,” Ace finally decides on, hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

(Makino remembers Ace, five years old, so young, and already so lonely, so _lost_. She remembers wanting, so desperately, to take that desperate longing from him; remembers Ace becoming more and more withdrawn, hiding his desperation between a mask of anger; hurt behind a fierce, burning glare.

She’d only been able to do little acts of kindness – clothes, once a month; treats, once every couple of weeks; food, as often as she could manage. (Which, admittedly, wasn’t too much more often. The mountain is a hard trek for a small, village kid like Makino to make on a daily basis, especially when Luffy was left in her care more often than not.)

(That didn’t stop her from trying, though.)

(Seeing Ace’s gruff gratitude when she came that last time; the hesitant thankfulness in his eyes, Makino knows it was all worth it.)

But, now, Makino’s boys have met. Luffy – her sunshine, her joy, has met Ace, previously devoid of anything that could give him the pure, radiant happiness that Luffy radiates. She’s never seen Ace – and Luffy, for that matter – happier.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy – lonely and lost separate; bright and fiercely happy together.

Makino smiles.

How glad she is, that her boys have found each other.)

“I guess I just wanted to say thanks for helping a burden like me,” Ace finally mutters, and Makino smiles, a sad tinge to it, reaching out and gently taking Ace’s small hand in hers. She pulls, lightly, so as to give Ace an out, and Ace hesitates before slowly edging closer. He lets Makino bring him into her lap, holding him close.

She taps the bottom of Ace’s chin, gently prompting him to meet her eyes. “Ace,” she says, soft but firm. “You’ve never once been a burden to me.” Ace’s breath hitches, and Makino’s heart clenches at the way he bites his lip, trying desperately to hide his emotions as he looks away.

She pulls him closer, resting her chin on the crown of his head, and smiles wistfully. “I’ve loved watching you grow, Ace,” she murmurs. “There’s no need for thanks.” Ace takes in a shuddering breath, nodding jerkily before he buries his head in the crook of her neck.

She doesn’t comment on the subtle shaking of Ace’s shoulders and the slight wetness soaking into her neck, only holds him closer and blinks back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

She looks up over Ace’s head, and sees Luffy and Sabo, standing by the counter and determinedly _not_ looking at them. Luffy’s almost vibrating, bouncing in place and jerking his head over at them every couple seconds. Makino smiles fondly, and opens one arm, a clear invitation. Luffy snaps his head over, a beaming smile on his face as he practically _teleports_ over, launching into Makino.

Well.

Launching into Ace, who gets pushed further into Makino.

Ace yelps, jerking his head back at Luffy before his eyes narrow, and he quickly pushes off of Makino in favor of launching himself right back at Luffy.

“Luffy, you _shit_!”

Luffy laughs, bouncing away from Ace’s first lunge, but Ace jumps right back up and catches Luffy in a headlock, and Makino laughs at the vicious noogie Ace graces Luffy whining and squirming, with. She shares a look with Sabo as she stands and makes her way to the counter, grinning. Sabo grins right back from where he’s perched on a stool and shakes his head. He doesn’t quite manage to keep the fondness out of his grin, though, egging on his brothers with well-aimed taunts and subtle jabs.

It works perfectly.

Until, of course, Ace and Luffy get more fed up with Sabo than each other, and tackle Sabo off of his chair.

Makino leans against the counter, and laughs, laughs, laughs at the childlike joy radiating from the squabbling boys, rolling, biting, and scratching at each other on the ground.

Oh, how she _loves_ these little brothers of hers.

“Hey, boys,” she pipes in, smiling softly at the way they each freeze and perk up, Luffy’s head stretching up from where he’s buried at the bottom. Her smile splits into a wider grin, and she says, fondness all she knows, “You said you wanted cake, right?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy giggles, swaying from side to side from where he’s perched on Ace’s shoulders. “Makino’s the _best_ ,” he giggles, lips smacking as he licks around, trying to scrounge up the last of the cake that Makino made.

“Stop _swaying_ , Luffy! I’m gonna let you fall if you don’t stop!” Ace snaps up at him. He instinctively grabs Luffy’s legs as he swings just a little too far, though, and instantly shoots a glare at Sabo to silence the snickers he _knows_ are coming.

It doesn’t work.

Ace’s glare darkens, but all it does is make Sabo burst into full-blown laughter and heat to spread down Ace’s cheeks.

Ace huffs, and turns away from his bitch of a brother, taking his marginally-less-annoying little brother with him as they hike up the final hill before their treehouse.

Sabo snickers and jogs to catch up with him, shoulder bumping him and falling into step next to him. Ace attempts to scowl at him, but soon enough snickers right back, Luffy’s giggling and Sabo’s happiness too much for him not to smile right along with them.

They make it back to the treehouse, and the failure that is Ace trying to climb the ladder with Luffy hanging onto him like his namesake has them all in stitches, and Ace, once at the top, falls onto his back, laughing helplessly as Luffy sprawls next to him and Sabo, a moment later, collapses on top of them in a heap.

Ace twines his fingers with Luffy’s, throws his legs over Sabo’s, and feels warmer than he has in a long time.

“Ne, Ace, Sabo,” Luffy whispers-shouts in that unique way of his, smiling brightly at the ceiling. His eyes are wide, and joyful, and Ace doesn’t think he’s ever seen his forever happy, forever joyful brother this happy. “Makino had a good day, didn’t she?”

Ace shares a look with Sabo, and smiles softly, tugging Luffy by his hand and shifting his head onto Ace’s chest. “Yeah,” Ace agrees, feeling light and happy and warm. “She did.”

(She’s not the only one.)

Luffy giggles, snatching up Sabo’s hand and, fingers entwined with the both of them, closes his eyes. Ace absentmindedly rubs circles into his little brother’s hand as he swiftly falls asleep, breath evening out and peaceful smile lingering.

Ace, for a moment, smiles wondrously, listening as Sabo’s breathing also evens out; as Luffy whispers something and giggles in his dream.

He’s lucky.

He’s so, _so_ , lucky.

He squeezes his brother’s hand, closes his eyes, and sleeps sounder than he has in a long, long time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It’s quiet.

That’s the first thing Makino notices, pushing open the door to Party’s Bar. It doesn’t bother her most days – it’s seven in the morning, after all, the bar’s normally quiet at that hour.

But, today isn’t most days.

The quiet feels suffocating.

(Makino clutches a newspaper in her hand.

Her tears feel cold against her cheeks.)

Party’s Bar. The place where children used to play, wild and free; which used to be full of children’s chatter and laughter; which used to be a place of joy and happiness.

Makino can’t see any of that now.

She numbly makes her way across the room, habitually pushing chairs in and picking up remnants of bottles, strewn around on the ground, abandoned from the night before.

(She hadn’t had the energy to clean up, last night.

No one had.)

She still can’t get it out of her head. The resounding silence, utterly deafening in its rarity at Windmill Village. The pure horror, suffocating and overwhelming, that draped over the village like a too-heavy weighted blanket. The despair that came later, worry and devastation both crushing as they realized that their sunshine boy, their pride and joy, had been destroyed.

(The utterly shattering realization for Makino – her awareness of the three boys who used to cause mischief up on the mountain now almost too much to bear – that two has now been reduced to one.

The realization that Luffy’s now _alone_.)

She steps around the bar, running a hand over the counter where little boys used to eat, and laugh, and bicker with each other, leaving a complete and utter mess. Where she would sit, laughing gently at Luffy tackling Ace when one of his taunts went too far. Where Sabo would sigh exasperatedly, not quite able to hide his fondness as he snickered at his brothers, taunting them and getting dragged into the squabbles before long.

Now, it’s clean, and cold, and barren, and Makino can’t help the tears welling up in her eyes.

So much has changed.

Crouching down, she pulls out an old, worn box, red color faded with age, and places it on the counter.

She opens it, smiling sadly at the sight of her many, many birthday cards from her favorite boys. She pulls out the bottom birthday card first, thumbing it open by its now-rounded corners and tracing a finger fondly over the notes left there. She’s had them memorized for years now, but still, the careful handwriting from the older brothers and the chaotic scribbles from the younger make her smile.

At least, they normally do. Now, they just cause her tears to start trickling down her cheeks.

Two gone, one shattered.

Those poor, poor boys of hers.

She goes through each of the cards in turn, a bittersweet smile tugging at her lips even as tears trail freely down her cheeks. Ace and Luffy (and Sabo, when he’d been there) had never missed a birthday – surprising, for wild boys like them. Each year, there had been a new card, new flowers, and though the flowers had grown old and died, she had saved each card like the treasures they are.

Each card has memories, adventures, stories from the boys she considers her younger brothers.

(For two, the memories and cards are the only things she has left.)

Her slow flipping through the cards reveals one of the most recent ones, and she stops, staring at it, for a moment. She hesitates before picking up, tracing her fingers over the familiar handwriting on the front before taking a deep breath, flipping the card open.

-

_The door swings open, and Makino looks up, welcoming smile on her face before she brightens, seeing the familiar flash of orange and freckled cheeks._

_“Oh, Ace! Happy birthday!”_

_Ace grins at her, wiping his shoes off before walking in. “Thanks, Makino-san.”_

_Makino smiles and slides a small plate of food in front of his seat as Ace sits. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until later,” Makino says, busying herself with making something more substantial than the appetizer Ace…surprisingly hasn’t devoured already._

_“I wanted to come down to see you before I left,” Ace says easily. He then rummages around in his pockets, before pulling out flowers, which have somehow remained un-crushed, and a white, paper-like thing, which he holds out._

_Flowers, card, Ace with a cheeky grin-_

Oh _._

_“Ace,” Makino laughs, utterly fond as she takes the birthday card. “What is this?”_

_Ace laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and grinning abashedly at her. “I’m missing your birthday this year, so I wanted to give it to you before I left,” he says. He gives her a somewhat nervous look, as if he’s worried she won’t like it._

_As if Makino would ever dislike anything her little brothers give her._

_“I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be me giving the presents today, Ace,” She says, smiling. She flips the card open, giggling at the drawing that Luffy must have insisted on including. She reads Ace’s well-wishes, smile widening with every word, before her eyes catch on the final paragraph. She pauses, reading each word slowly, taking in the care that emanates from each line, blinking back tears as she reads on._

_Then, her eyes catch on the final sentence, written at the bottom, small and hesitant._

_(_ Thank you… _)_

_Emotion lodges in her throat and her eyes burn from unshed tears._

_Makino carefully puts the card down on the counter, then, and rounds the counter, pulling Ace up from his seat and drawing him into a tight hug. He doesn’t quite return the hug – after all these years, he’s still so hesitant when it comes to them, but he does lean into her, just a bit._

_“Of course,” she whispers into his shoulder. Ace swallows, breath hitching, and he finally wraps his arms around her in return – seventeen now, he’s taller than her, broader, too, but he still hunches down, letting_ her _hold_ him _._

_She can’t help but appreciate it, gently rubbing his back as his shoulders tremble slightly in her grip._

_Makino pulls back slightly, then, tilting Ace’s chin up and making him look her in the eyes. She says, fiercely, “_ Always _.”_

_Ace takes in a shuddering breath, visibly swallowing around the lump in his throat before returning to the hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and she suddenly, vividly, remembers ten-year-old Ace, small and insecure, doing the same exact thing._

_Seven years later, not much has changed._

_“Thank you,” Ace whispers hoarsely, and Makino smiles softly, ignoring the slight wetness soaking into her shoulder, and holds her little brother close._

-

Makino slowly walks around the bar, sitting heavily on a barstool, and starts reading the words she’s, at this point, reread more times than she can count.

_Makino-san,_

_Happy birthday! I know it’s really early for this, but since I’m leaving tomorrow (well, today, when you’re reading this), I wanted to make you something. Luffy insisted on including his piece even though he’ll be able to actually_ see _you on your birthday, so enjoy that, I guess._

Makino snorts despite herself, eyes flickering to the messy doodle on the other side of the card, and wipes at her tears as she continues reading.

_I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I know I haven’t always been the easiest to handle – I’m really a pain, if I’m being honest. I rejected you, and even though you’ve always been kind, I didn’t accept that kindness. But you stuck with me, and I don’t think I can thank you enough for always being there, even if I didn’t always realize it at the time._

_So, thank you._

Makino reads, rereads, and rereads the final line once again, finally losing her battle against the gasping sobs welling up in her chest.

She carefully puts the card beside her, smoothing it out before she lays her head in her arms and buries her face in the crook of her elbow.

And then, Makino finally lets herself _cry_.

Her brother (who never truly believed he was loved; never truly believed he _deserved_ love)’s final words to her – unbelieving, incredulous, wondrous, utterly _gratitude-_ filled words – ring non-stop in her head.

_Thank you for loving me._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning, Makino! Happy birthday!”

Little Ace babbles happily in her arms, waving his small, chubby arms at their neighbor, and Makino says, smiling, “Good morning.” Mark grins, waving his fingers slightly at Ace as he comes over. Ace gleefully reaches out to him, and Mark indulgently lets her baby play with one of his hands.

“The little one kind to you this morning?” Makino laughs as Ace grabs at the necklace hanging down from Mark’s neck, absently bringing a hand up and letting Ace play with her fingers instead.

She says, grinning, “Well, he hasn’t had a tantrum yet today, so I’m counting that as a win.”

Mark laughs, giving Ace a last fond pat on the head before walking off, a cheerful, “Have a great day, Makino!” thrown over his shoulder.

Giving Ace a bounce, Makino continues walking along the road, whistling slightly as she lets the early morning breeze ruffle hers and Ace’s hair.

A butterfly flutters in front of their faces, and Ace shrieks excitedly, reaching out and Makino readjusts, laughing softly and letting Ace lean forward in her arms. The butterfly, as expected, flutters away, and Ace pouts, sinking into her arms and glaring moodily at where the butterfly had been.

Makino laughs and hugs Ace closer, and they continue along the path to the bar, well-wishes coming from all sides, and warmth has made its home in Makino’s heart at the love surrounding her on all sides.

She climbs the stairs to the bar, pushes the door open, and immediately stops in her tracks.

The first thing she notices are flowers, hundreds upon _hundreds_ of them scattered across her floor, bouquets decorating the tables, shelves, and even hanging from the ceiling somehow.

The second thing she notices is that she’s not alone in the bar.

Bewildered, she takes in the two people, barely looking over twenty, stand by the bar. Her eyes catch on the red hair of the girl to the side first. She has an understanding smile on her face as her eyes meet Makino’s. “I’m sorry for the mess,” she begins. She gestures to the side, smile gaining an exasperated tinge as she says, “This idiot insisted on it.”

Makino shifts her eyes to the right, and the first thing she notices is the noble-like attire, all the way to the boots on his feet and the cravat, loose around the man’s neck. She slowly looks up, then, not even daring to _hope_.

(There’s only one person she’s ever known that wore outfits like that.)

(But it can’t be.)

She hadn’t noticed before, not really, but that blonde hair, that specific, crinkled waviness to it that it gets when it gets too long – she _recognizes_ that. With a new lens, she scans over his outfit again, desperately taking in the now-familiar (so, so familiar, how did she not recognize it before?) cravat, and boots, and coat, and _oh_ , she knows him.

But it _can’t_ be.

She lost him, all that time ago.

(She never saw a body.)

She swallows around the knot in her throat, fights against the _hope_ rising in her chest, and looks up.

Makino meets his eyes, and gasps at the sight of the bright, _familiar_ blue, a sob catching in her throat.

(There’s only one person whose eyes are that clear, beautiful shade.)

 _Sabo’s_ smile, nervous and hesitant, meets her searching gaze, and immediately Makino’s vision blurs from unshed tears.

He holds out a card (no, cards, he has multiple of them) in his hand, an almost sheepish grin on his face as he sits on the counter, surrounded in hundreds of flowers. The woman whispers something to Sabo ( _Sabo_ , it’s _Sabo_ ), and he says, hesitant, “Hey, Makino-san.”

Makino feels her breath hitch at the familiar, vaguely regal lilt in Sabo’s voice – if she hadn’t been convinced before, that specific, unique tone born from being born nobility and raised by the forest and wild, wild children only belongs to one person.

Sabo says, then, smiling widening, but gaining a wistful tinge to it, “Happy birthday.”

Makino gently places Ace on the floor where he normally plays, sparing a thankful look for the redhead, smiling gently, who comes over and crouches by Ace. Makino stands, then, and just…looks at Sabo, one of her boys, her _little brother_ , for a moment.

(She never would have thought he was alive – she thought she had lost all but one of her little brothers.

The sheer _force_ of her happiness is almost enough to have her chest tight, eyes burning from unshed tears.)

Sabo’s still looking at her somewhat nervously, fiddling with the cards in his hand, as if he’s afraid she might be angry at him, but all she can feel is _relief_ , he’s _alive_ , and-

Makino takes a slow, hesitant step forward, and then _launches_ herself at Sabo. Sabo slides off the counter and catches her easily, and even though it’s been so many years, even though Sabo towers over her and is easily at least 40 pounds heavier than her, he hunches over slightly, and lets _her_ hold _him_.

Makino buries her head in Sabo’s shoulder, clutching at him tightly. Sabo takes in a shuddering breath, holds Makino just a little tighter, and whispers into her hair.

“Sorry I missed so many.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Whirly have the BEST day ily!!!!! <3333 
> 
> And to everyone else reading this, thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> (Didn't want to spoil it above, but Makino's baby being named Ace was [Missmungoe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmungoe/pseuds/missmungoe) idea!)
> 
> ([My Tumblr](https://sarahwritesss.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
